


The story ain't over (La historia no ha terminado)

by Daga_Saar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Resurrection
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daga_Saar/pseuds/Daga_Saar
Summary: En un universo alterno, muy, muy lejano...Hatake Sakumo no se suicidó: fue asesinado.Ahora, su alma (atrapada por un tiempo entre esta vida y la siguiente) ha recibido la oportunidad de volver, si acepta la misión de detener a Kaguya y salvar todas las vidas que pueda. Su inesperado regreso de entre los muertos sucede pocos días antes del examen Chuunin de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, con lo que se pone en movimiento una serie de eventos sobre los que tendrá muy poco control.El título está inspirado en la canción "The story ain't over", de Avantasia.





	1. Preludios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuraineko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/gifts), [Airienn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airienn/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos incidentes que parecen no estar relacionados... en realidad sí están relacionados.

_ **Preludio 1** _

Nawaki estaba muerto.

No había nada que pudiera hacerse para cambiar ese hecho.

Orochimaru se repitió eso en su mente una y otra vez hasta que las palabras dejaron de tener sentido.

Mientras Jiraiya y Tsunade estuvieron frente a él, hizo cuanto pudo por mantenerse estoico, incluso sonó sarcástico cuando dijo que no tenía caso que Tsunade viera el cuerpo de Nawaki porque no sería capaz de reconocerlo.

El niño estaba destrozado.

Él sí lo vio. Fue Orochimaru, como Maestro de Nawaki, como su líder de equipo, como amigo de Tsunade… fue él quien se encargó de identificarlo.

Fue él quien metió las manos en aquel amasijo de sangre y carne despedazada para recuperar el collar. Fue él quien limpió la joya para devolvérsela a Tsunade y se las arregló lo mejor que supo para ahorrarle el horrible espectáculo que era todo lo que quedaba de su hermano menor.

Ahora estaba solo. No tenía idea de cómo llegó al bosque ni de cuándo cayó de rodillas, abrumado por el dolor, para dar rienda suelta a las lágrimas.

Sus gritos de angustia y rabia llenaron el bosque, pero no importaba, porque estaba solo.

Perdido en su desesperación, no percibió las raíces blancas (de un blanco enfermizo, un color que no era palidez sino muerte en movimiento) que reptaban hacia él… hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

* * *

** _Preludio 2_ **

-Debo admitir que esto fue anticlimático. Esperaba mucho más del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha.

Aquella criatura extraña se estaba tomando su tiempo para llenar el tubo de ensayo con sangre mientras su víctima jadeaba, luchando por sostenerse de los últimos rastros de vida.

-¿Por… qué…?

-Siendo sincero, en realidad no necesitaba matarte -admitió la criatura, mientras sellaba con actitud solemne el tubo de ensayo-. El caso es que resulta mejor acabar contigo ahora, no vaya a ser que acudas a la persona correcta para preguntar por qué alguien querría hacerse con tu sangre. Se perdió muchísima información durante la guerra, pero siempre podía quedar por ahí algún experto en sellos que hubiera escuchado de un dato curioso acerca del clan Hatake.

Se detuvo y miró al hombre que yacía en el suelo.

-Tal vez incluso sería mejor completar el exterminio de tu clan, sería fácil, ya que tú estás casi muerto y solo queda otro -vio al moribundo estremecerse, como si intentara alcanzar un kunai antes de comprender que ya le habían abandonado las fuerzas-. Pero creo que lo dejaré vivir, porque odiaría llegar a necesitar su sangre también y ya no tenerlo a mano.

-¿Quién… eres…?

-La voluntad de alguien.

Una segunda voz, proveniente de la misma criatura, interrumpió aquello.

-Apresúrate. No podemos quedarnos aquí cuando el niño está por volver.

-Sí -respondió la primera voz.

La criatura acomodó al moribundo de manera que sus manos, ya sin fuerzas, sujetaban el puñal corto que estaba clavado en su abdomen.

-Bien, bien, esto bastará… -dijo la primera voz.

-No, si investigan bien, verán que el ángulo de la herida no concuerda con la posibilidad de que se haya suicidado -dijo la segunda voz.

-Ah, sí. Falta el último detalle.

El moribundo contempló a la criatura dejar algo al alcance de su mano. Un sobre. Tenía escrito el nombre de su hijo con lo que definitivamente era la mejor falsificación de su letra que había visto jamás.

La criatura se escurrió por donde había llegado justo cuando se escuchó la puerta principal abriéndose y los pasos de un niño que se acercaban.

-Kakashi… -gimió el moribundo. 

Era bien sabido por todos los que lo conocían que Hatake Sakumo tenía varios meses de estar luchando con una seria depresión. Su muerte fue algo lamentable, un tristísimo final para el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, pero, muy en el fondo, a casi nadie le sorprendió que se suicidara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin duda estoy haciendo un desastre con los tiempos, ya que no estoy segura de si calza o no con la cronología del canon, pero hagamos de cuenta que, por tratarse de un universo alterno, podemos pasar eso por alto. XD


	2. Regreso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakumo le da a Kakashi tres oportunidades para hacer la pregunta correcta.

-Me pregunto a dónde llegará este experimento.

Sakumo desarrolló el hábito de hablar consigo mismo en voz alta para romper un poco el silencio de aquel oscuro lugar. La fogata que estaba ahí desde el principio no contestó, era de esperarse.

-¿Te refieres a tu hijo Kakashi aprobando por primera vez a tres estudiantes?

Si no fuera porque ya estaba muerto, probablemente habría sufrido un infarto gracias a esa voz repentina.

Tres personas estaban ahí, como aparecidas de la nada. Una mujer y dos hombres, los tres ataviados con ropas suntuosas.

Sakumo se puso en pie de un salto, pero tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo como para no desenvainar su tantō de inmediato.

-Es la primera vez que recibo visitas en… creo que quince años.

-Un cálculo bastante aproximado, aunque no exacto -dijo uno de los hombres.

-Estás ante la presencia de Amaterasu-sama y Tsukiyomi-sama; yo soy Omoikane -dijo el segundo hombre.

-Ah… hum… Es un honor. Yo soy…

-Hatake Sakumo, el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha -interrumpió Amaterasu-. Te conocemos bien.

-¿Ah… sí?

-Tu alma ha permanecido en este plano con mucha obstinación, sin permitirse continuar con su ciclo -dijo Tsukiyomi-. Te aferras al mundo de los mortales.

Sakumo guardó silencio y esperó una explicación.

-Lo que Tsukiyomi-sama quiere decir es que algo que cualquier otro habría dejado atrás te sigue reteniendo -dio Omoikane con tono conciliador.

-Oh, bueno. Hay cosas que dejé inconclusas. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe su visita?

-Hemos observado durante mucho tiempo la tierra que fue creada por mis padres. Hemos visto a sus habitantes crecer y lograr cosas hermosas así como grandes horrores. Hace mucho que decidimos no intervenir en forma directa. Ustedes deben construir su propio camino. Ese es nuestro deseo -dijo Amaterasu.

-Sin embargo, alguien más decidió tomar en sus manos el destino de la humanidad y darle fin a toda existencia. Eso… no podemos permitirlo -dijo Tsukiyomi.

-Pero tampoco pueden enfrentar directamente a esa persona, precisamente porque decidieron no hacer intervenciones directas -Sakumo frunció el ceño, empezaba a sospechar a dónde se dirigía eso y no podía decir que le gustara demasiado.

Omoikane asintió.

-Su nombre es Kaguya y, aunque está prisionera, su voluntad sigue moviéndose en el mundo.

-¿Y ahí es donde entro yo? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

-Has podido observar desde aquí los acontecimientos que afectan directamente a tu hijo. Te daremos más información, todo lo que necesites saber sobre Kaguya y sobre quienes la sirven, incluso sin saber que lo hacen.

-¿Y luego?

-Luego regresarás al mundo de los mortales con nuestra bendición y con la misión de detener a Kaguya y salvar tantas vidas como puedas.

-Ajá. ¿A cambio de qué?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Siempre hay una condición, un “pero” o un precio. No me van a regresar a la vida así, simplemente, ¿verdad?

Omoikane sonrió, evidentemente divertido. Amaterasu y Tsukiyomi, en cambio, seguían sin mostrar ninguna emoción que él pudiera descifrar. Aquello resultaba bastante incómodo.

-Queda demostrado que eres una buena elección -dijo Omoikane-. Estas son las condiciones: sí, volverás a la vida, y tu vida se extenderá por el término que correspondería si no hubieras sido asesinado, pero, por supuesto, eso no significa que no puedas morir prematuramente otra vez, sea por enfermedad, accidente o violencia.

-Entiendo.

-Queda a tu criterio cómo usar la información que recibirás y a quién se la revelarás.

-Ajá. Siento un “pero” por ahí.

-Lo que dicte tu criterio -reiteró Omoikane-, pero harías bien en recordar que no necesariamente será útil decirle todo a todos. Eso alertaría a Kaguya. Un cambio suyo de planes o de siervos puede eliminar la ventaja que te da el conocimiento.

-Entiendo. ¿Qué más?

La sonrisa de Omoikane se hizo más amplia.

-Un par de cosas…

* * *

Sakumo respiró hondo.

Los tres dioses lo habían devuelto al lugar en el que ocurrió su muerte, es decir, su propia casa.

Se asomó a la puerta y el sol lo cegó por un instante. Sí, estaba vivo.

Bien, Kakashi y sus discípulos debían estar por regresar de su misión en el país de los Remolinos.

Volvió a entrar y comprobó la situación en la cocina.

Kakashi supo que pasaba algo incluso antes de entrar a la casa. Empuñó un kunai y revisó silenciosamente las otras dependencias antes de dirigirse a la cocina. De ahí provenían los sonidos apagados y… aroma a comida. Era sumamente extraño estar alerta por la presencia un intruso y que al mismo tiempo se le estuviera haciendo agua la boca. El olor de ese guiso era justamente como si su padre estuviera cocinando.

“Esto es absurdo” pensó cuando entró a la cocina para descubrir que, efectivamente, había alguien preparando comida.

-Bienvenido a casa -dijo Sakumo cuando sintió la punta de un kunai apoyándose delicadamente contra su cuello.

-Es una ilusión muy bien lograda -dijo Kakashi, fríamente-. Luces como él, te mueves como él, hablas como él, incluso hueles como él. ¿Se trata de una broma extremadamente pesada o un intento estúpido por presumir tu habilidad con las ilusiones? Es un poco difícil no saber que mi padre murió hace años.

-Pregúntame algo que solo yo pueda responder.

-Claro, por supuesto. ¿Cuáles fueron tus últimas palabras, _papá?_

-No las hubo. Expiré al menos dos minutos antes de que me encontraras. Mejor pregunta otra cosa.

Kakashi apartó el kunai, pero solo para agarrar al intruso por un hombro y hacerlo girar para poder encararlo.

La maldita ilusión era demasiado perfecta.

-¿Dónde está tu retrato de bodas?

Sakumo suspiró.

-Otra cosa que no hay. No hay ningún retrato de tu madre, y por eso es que tampoco hay un retrato de bodas.

-¿Por qué no hay un retrato de mamá?

“Seguramente responderá que se debe a que mamá era parte de ANBU desde los ocho años” Kakashi apretó con más fuerza el kunai, listo para atacar en cuanto recibiera la respuesta equivocada.

-Ella tenía una cicatriz en la cara. No le gustaba que nadie la viera y aborrecía las fotografías. Usaba la máscara de ANBU constantemente… de hecho, creo que fue por la máscara que no quiso abandonar su trabajo después de casarnos.

Esa… no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-¿Una cicatriz?

-No era la gran cosa -Sakumo se encogió de hombros (cuidadosamente, el kunai seguía demasiado cerca de su yugular)-, pero la recibió en el ataque en el que murieron sus padres y era algo que hacía sufrir mucho a Ume. No soportaba que nadie viera su cicatriz -Sakumo levantó una mano cuidadosamente y trazó una línea que bajó desde su frente, pasó sobre su ojo izquierdo y terminó en su cuello, cerca de la punta del kunai-. Antes de entrar a ANBU, la cubría con su cabello y luego fue la máscara. Creo que soy la única persona a la que le permitía ver su rostro completamente descubierto. Pero no tienes cómo confirmar nada de lo que acabo de decirte, excepto que realmente no existen fotos de ella en ninguna parte… yo mismo la ayudé a destruir las de su registro en el orfanato. Así que… a la tercera va la vencida: pregúntame algo que solo yo pueda responder. Que sea la pregunta correcta, por favor.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, estaba demasiado cerca de apuñalar al imitador y averiguar su identidad con la autopsia, pero decidió seguir el juego una vez más.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Seguramente era obvio a qué se refería…

-No lo hice, cachorro, me asesinaron.

Con un movimiento rápido, Sakumo le arrebató el kunai.

-Tres de tres, Kakashi. Temo que vas a tener que confiar en mí sin respuestas satisfactorias… O por lo menos esperar un poco, no queremos que se queme la comida, ¿verdad? Haz el favor de poner la mesa.

Lo vio dejar el kunai en la encimera y darle la espalda para seguir con el guiso (justo a tiempo, por cierto) como si estuviera en su propia casa y no tuviera nada qué temer de él.

Kakashi se quedó muy quieto unos segundos, mirándolo dar los últimos toques a la comida.

Entonces respiró hondo y fue a poner la mesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En la mitología japonesa, Amaterasu es la diosa del sol (y antepasada de la familia imperial), Tsukiyomi es el dios de la luna y Omoikane es el dios de la inteligencia.  
Fue Omoikane quien ideó un plan para sacar a Amaterasu de la cueva en la que se encerró cuando estaba molesta por la conducta de su otro hermano, Susanoo.  
Oh, y Amaterasu y sus hermanos son hijos de Izanami e Izanagi, la pareja divina que creó las islas que ahora son Japón.


End file.
